When a Rose Becomes a Thorn
by PsychoCrazyEstrellasKittie
Summary: Hey everyone, this is Mu The Mucca!! This is a new HP fic from me. In Harry's 5th year, when he hears about a girl named Claw out to get him, he vows to find out who she his. But who is Claw? This is no Mary Sue story, Claw is a girl we know...
1. Default Chapter

**a/n: Hey all!! This is Mu The Mucca. I'm back to the HP section. This is a story about Harry and the gang's fifth year. When Harry hears rumors about a girl nicknamed Claw, he starts a search to find out just who it is. THIS IS NOT A MARY-SUE STORY, this IS a character we know. Anyways, on with the story!!  
  
**

When a Rose Becomes a Thorn**  
**

  
"Pretty," thought the girl, looking into the mirror. "That's what they call me..."  
  
She snarled and punched the mirror, and shards of glass flew everyone. She gave her twisted reflection a satisfied smile.  
  
"That's better."  
  
Then she hummed a tune, got dressed, and prepared for her first day back at Hogwarts. This would be the year.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione quickly ran into potions. It was her first day back.  
  
"Detention, Granger," said Snape, in an angry tone. "You're late. Ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Sorry, Professor," said Hermione, and she sat down next to Harry and Ron.  
  
"What took you so long?" whispered Ron.  
  
"I went to check if my robes were alright in the bathroom, but the mirror was shattered!! I had to go back to the common room."  
  
"The mirror was shattered?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Excuse, Potter, although I'm sure your social life is HIGHLY fascinating, you need to focus on my lesson!!!" exclaimed Snape. "Detention, and 50 points from Gryffindor. And do NOT roll your eyes at me, Weasley, that's another 10 points!"  
  
*****  
  
After Potions, Harry questioned Hermione again.  
  
"The mirror was shattered?"  
  
"Yeah," explained Hermione. "It was almost as though someone had done it with their hands."  
  
"Weird," said Ron. "Probably one of those Slytherin psychos."  
  
*****  
  
Laurel Moscovitz looked at her best friend.  
  
"You're so pretty."  
  
"That's what they say..." she muttered.  
  
"What?" asked Laurel.   
  
"Nothing..."   
  
"You need your books," said Laurel.  
  
"I'll get them," said the girl absentmindedly.  
  
"Oh, and your owl came today," Laurel said.   
  
"My owl?!" exclaimed the girl. "You didn't touch it, did you?"  
  
"Well, I saw the letter...who's Claw?" queried Laurel.  
  
Without batting an eye, the girl said, "If I told you that, I'd have to kill you. Now, maybe we should get to class."  
  
*****  
  
Harry walked to lunch by himself. Hermione was just finishing showing Ron how to do his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.  
  
"Harry!" said Lavender, running up to him.  
  
"Umm...yeah?" he said.  
  
"Have you heard about that girl Claw?"  
  
"No..." he said.  
  
"Well, there's this girl that calls herself Claw here, and she shattered the bathroom mirror this morning. She's really crazy, and, she's got it in for you."  
  
"What do you mean? Who is she?" asked Harry.  
  
"I mean she wants to kill you!! And that's the thing, NO one knows who she is, except her!" cried Lavender.  
  
Harry was worried. He headed back up the stairs to find Ron and Hermione.  
  
*****  
  
The girl stepped out from behind a post. So, Laurel had told everyone about a girl named Claw, had she? At least Laurel didn't know she WAS Claw. But she would pay.  
  
The girl turned on her heel and stomped to her common room.  
  
*****  
  
In the middle of lunch, a loud voice echoed around the Great Hall.  
  
"Everyone report to your common rooms immediatly, and don't leave for any purpose!"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and Ron. Something bad was up.  
  
When they got to the common room, they found Parvati Patil crying in the corner.  
  
"What's wrong, Parvati?" asked Hermione.  
  
Parvati sniffed. "Padma just told me...it's Laurel Moscovitz...they found her dead in the Girls Bathroom!"  



	2. R e v e n g e i s B i t t e r s w e ...

  
  
When a Rose Becomes a Thorn  
  
Part Two:  
  
R e v e n g e i s B i t t e r s w e e t  
  


  
  
Claw looked happily into the mirror.   
  
"Laurel's gone," she muttered. "She's done with. She spoke too much...she always did. And she never had the right words..."  
  
These thoughts angered Claw. She picked up the glass vase her mother had given her for her birthday and smashed it on the floor.  
  
"Brace yourself," she said. "She's gone. You took care of her...but that's not what's in important. I need...Harry. For all he's done...he's..."  
  
She let out a scream of rage. She took one of Laurel's books and hurled it at the mirror.  
  
"Stop it...stop looking at me!!" she screamed at herself in the mirror. "You follow me everywhere, watching...like him!"  
  
Claw braced herself. She couldn't act suspicious. She had to stay normal. She had to punish him.   
  
*****  
  
Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Okay, okay," he said. "So someone's dead, and this Claw girl's after me. Do you think the two could possibly have a connection?"  
  
"Well," said Hermione. "Laurel Moscovitz started the Claw thing. So I think the two probably have a connection...Laurel was smart. So assuming Claw killed her, she could hurt you too."  
  
"What we need to find out," said Harry. "Is who Claw is."  
  
"We have no clues whatsoever!" said Ron. "Only this Laurel girl..."  
  
"Who was Laurel friends with?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione and Ron shrugged.  
  
"But, be rational Harry," said Hermione. "I doubt any of her friends are Claw."  
  
*****  
  
Parvati walked slowly down the corridor. It was dark here. And empty. There were no teachers around. She shivered, think about what Padma had said about Laurel. and what Lavender had said about Claw. She could bet Claw killed Laurel. But who were Laurel's friends? And why was Claw after Harry.  
  
Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks. It was like a lightbulb flashed above her head.  
  
"Oh my gosh...Claw is-"  
  
All of a sudden, a girl jumped out of the shadows.  
  
"Good guessing, girly," she said. "I'm Claw. But unfortunatly, I can't exactly let you go, considering you'd blab it all over the place, and...I'm sorry. You'll be seeing Laurel soon, though..." And then she laughed.  
  
*****  
  
"So," said Harry. "We still have no suspects of who Claw is, and-"  
  
A blood-curdling scream cut him off. It wasn't in the common room. It was in the hallways somewhere. And it did NOT sound good.  
  
"Uh-oh," said Ron. "That sounded bad."  
  
*****  
  
"The scream shouldn't have happened," thought Claw, as she fled down the hall. "Well, at least that nosy one is finished."  
  
Oh yes. But she had bigger plans for getting Harry.  
  
*****  
  
Professor McGonagall looked around at her house, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Your housemate...Parvati Patil...has been found...deceased."  
  
Harry looked in shock at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"We don't know what to do," said Professor McGonagall. "It is obvious this is a student, here, and to think...well, we can't close Hogwarts. School must go on. We'll figure this out, I...I'm sorry..."  
  
"It was Claw," said Hermione, her eyes glazing over. "I know it had to be Claw. We need to find out who she is. Immediatly."


End file.
